


Deleted opening to The Three Body Problem

by kisahawklin



Series: The Three Body Problem [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Deleted Scenes, Kevin Lives, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really enjoyed this opening, but it felt off from the rest of the fic, so I pulled it out and rewrote it to jump in a little more quickly. </p><p>The fic was started back in Season 8, so Kevin had just moved into the bunker, it looked like Cas was going to be human and I had hopes for him moving in, so basically it was going to be one giant slumber party all the time! Considering what's happened since I started the fic, though, I felt using Kevin as such a minor character in this way just wouldn't work, so I shifted his part to Charlie and took out almost all of his/her involvement. </p><p>I still like this (rather long!) deleted scene, so I thought I'd include it anyway. Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deleted opening to The Three Body Problem

It takes forever for Dean to convince Sam they need a couch.

Sam could happily never watch another TV show or movie for the rest of his life, geeking out on all the information they have in the bunker. Dean has always appreciated (by way of sarcasm) his brother's devotion to his studies, especially when it means he only has to do the fun stuff, and only if he wants to. Sam'll probably come behind him and re-organize and re-shelve and re-do everything, but it doesn't matter. That's what Sam likes to do, clean up. Dean likes to make the messes. 

Dean needs a break from all the crap, though, he can't get excited about a library full of shit that helps them do their job better, not in the true glow-on-the-inside way that Sam does. So he convinces Sam to get a couch – a very nice, very expensive _leather_ couch, thank you very much – and he buys a TV, surround sound system and blu-ray player while Sam's not looking. 

They can't get it delivered, so he has to come back with a rental truck that he didn't so much rent as borrow for a few hours. Sam rolls his eyes but helps him move the furniture in. Cas helps too, more than Dean would've liked, actually, but Sam's still a little weak, and the couch is really heavy. Sam flops on it when they get it in place, obviously impressed that it's long enough for him to stretch out almost all the way. Dean foresees a lot of snoring coming from the couch in the days to come.

Dean wishes he hadn't decided to give Kevin one of his little mini-vacations the week they finally got their stuff; it means Sam has to be the electronics guru and he's not a slouch, but he's not Kevin, either. He's a picky bastard, too, bossing Cas around to set things up exactly to his liking. Dean leaves them to it and goes to return the truck, planning to pick up a couple of movies and some Jiffy-Pop on the way back. Cas is exceptionally fond of the stuff and watching his face light up as the aluminum expands into a giant ball is nothing short of hilarious. 

Dean gets stuck in Best Buy for an hour while he agonizes over something to watch. You'd think it'd be easy, a bunch of guys and some popcorn, but Cas doesn't really like action or sci-fi, and while Cas-baiting is sometimes fun, he's not really in the mood. Dean's never cared for serious, arty flicks that Sam will go on binges of, and Sam doesn't really like the kind of comedies Dean will laugh himself sick through (unless he's high – then Sam's even funnier to watch than the movie). They had a decent system worked out between the two of them, based mostly on taking turns when not watching the kind of movies they both like, but with Cas and Kevin in the mix, everything's a little bit off. He thinks back to the last movie nights they've had and they were a spaghetti western, Star Wars, and some anime Dean didn't understand a word of but liked anyway. Which means it's technically Cas's turn. 

Dean sighs and goes over to the romantic comedy section, looking for something that won't make him want to throw up in the first few minutes. It's not that he has anything against the genre, exactly, it's just that Star Wars has more relevance to his daily life than romantic comedy.

He sees something with the new Kirk and Reese Witherspoon on the front, and some other guy that looks kind of familiar. It's called This Is War, which seems to bode well, so he picks it up along with a handful of classics, Pacific Rim, and Hangover III and hauls ass to the register – the text from Cas asking if Sam has ever exhibited extreme obsessive tendencies is probably only half-joking, if that.

He does stop for the popcorn and M&Ms and Jujubes, though, throwing a box of Good n' Plenty in for Sam – but making the checkout lady puts them in a separate bag so they doesn't contaminate anything. 

~~~

Cas is standing behind the couch with his arms crossed in the annoyed "I can do it too" stance that Sam used to get when Dean got to go along on hunts with Dad but Sammy had to stay behind in the motel room. 

"How's it going?" Dean asks, wondering where exactly Sam might be located. He pops up from in front of the couch, red-faced and wearing an annoyed little frown that says he'd rather be doing this by himself.

"Fine," he says, in the extra-pissy way he has that Dean swears he uses just to annoy the crap out of people. It raises his hackles just hearing it. His lips are pinched tightly shut like he's trying not to be a little bitch for Cas's sake. If Cas does nothing else in this world, having him around for that makes him worth his weight in gold.

"Well, it's movie time, so finish up and sit your butt down on the couch." 

He tosses the bag with all the Jiffy-Pop to Cas, who catches it with a grin a mile wide and practically skips off to the kitchen. As soon as he's gone, Dean goes over to help Sam finish hooking everything up. Sam's shoulders settle back down and they make quick work of it, Dean putting the movie in the player without letting Sam see it. If they don't get him ensconced on the couch with a mouth stuffed full of popcorn, he's likely to wander off and start filing or something.

"Okay," Sam says, sprawling over half the couch. "I'm done here." He takes the remote and clicks on the TV, which of course comes up to the main menu of the disc Dean put in. 

"What," Sam asks, low and sounding like he's looking at a particularly nasty demon, "is that?"

Luckily Cas comes back and sits half on Sam and half on the middle section of the couch, and the smell of popcorn keeps Sam distracted while Dean hits play. "It was Cas's turn, and I thought he'd like this," Dean says, handing the DVD cover to Cas. He looks at it briefly, reads the summary, and turns back to the popcorn before Sam eats it all.

They settle in to watch and Dean can't really concentrate on it. He brains Sam with the Good 'n Plentys when he starts fake-snoring obnoxiously, and basically spends most of the time thinking about Lanie McMillan in Snoozeville, Iowa, the girl Sam'd bet he could get to go out with him first. She did go out with Sam first, but she dropped her panties for Dean, and they didn't talk for a very frosty several weeks after that. Dean debates bringing it up – he really loves to rub Sam's face in stuff like that – but then he notices that Cas is watching the screen intently, like the movie is actually rousing good theater.

Dean looks over his head at Sam, who has pulled a crossword puzzle book out of somewhere and is half-way through one. He must feel Dean's eyes because he looks up to meet them, and when Dean nods his head toward Cas, in his state of intense concentration, Sam just shrugs and grabs another big mittful of popcorn.

Dean focuses on the movie and tries to figure out what's going on – a replay of Lanie McMillan, looks like, and less interesting because neither of the guys make Sam's hilarious bitchface. He wishes he had a crossword puzzle book, or Sudoku, or hell, at this point he'd take one of their tomes on fairy lore, but without one, he has to watch the movie to the bitter end, where everyone ends up with their appropriate partner and they all go home happy.

Cas sighs, an unhappy sigh that means he's not pleased with something or other, but when Dean asks about the movie, he shrugs. "It was acceptable."

"Don't get too enthusiastic on me," Dean says, but Cas doesn't elaborate. He just shrugs and takes the popcorn bowl to the kitchen. "Tell me you got more than that piece of crap," Sam says, and Dean pulls out Pacific Rim. 

"Giant robots," Dean says, and Sam grins, looking just like when he was twelve and they did this, spending the day on the couch, movies and junk food and just hanging out. Dean grins back, hitting play while Cas is still in the kitchen making more Jiffy-Pop and can't complain.

~~~

Cas is a little off after that movie night. He moons around, sighing a lot and looking kind of pitiful. Dean's used to that – Cas has a lot of really bad crap weighing him down – but something about this is different. He'll look at one or both of them and sigh, like they're part of the problem, which Dean is pretty damn sure is not actually the case this time.

Then Dean catches Cas in Kevin's room one night, the pair of them laughing like two girls at a slumber party. Dean's picked up the habit of checking on everyone before he turns in, and when he pokes his head in to see what the hell they're doing, they glare at him and shut the door in his face. Not fast enough for him to miss the fifth of tequila that's half empty or Cas's resentful look, but fast enough for him not to be able to get in a sarcastic comment.

~~~

The next morning, Cas comes out of the sleeping area around noon, rumpled but not squinting or grimacing, so Dean gets up to check on Kevin. If he was the one who drank most of the tequila, he's got to be hurting about now.

"Sit down, please," Cas says, and Dean freezes in surprise. Cas stands in front of them wearing his Very Serious Face. He almost looks like his old angelic self for a minute. Dean sits his ass back down in the chair.

"Cas?" Sam asks, pushing the huge, ancient book he'd been reading away from him. "What's going on?"

"I would like to date you."


End file.
